


Hiding the Horns

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Priest Gaster, demon sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Being the priest of a small and peaceful village, Gaster never imagined coming face to face with a demon. Much less save him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Hiding the Horns

Gaster maintained his position and concentrated on keeping his expression as calm as possible, even if inside he was boiling. He faced the villagers in his garden with what he hoped was his best authoritarian look. For the hesitant of one or two he was doing well, even though most were not looking at him, so his look, however good it was, had no effect.

Most of the monsters present there had their eyes fixed on the being behind them, and even without looking back, Gaster could feel what all that hostility was doing to the poor creature.

-Get out of the way Father! - Roared the bull monster in front of the mob.

Gaster might even be fell intimidated by the massive monster if he didn't know he could be turned into a mass of snot and tears if he was hit by something stronger than a flick in the nose.

-I don't think so, son. - Gaster spoke matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms behind his back and relaxed his posture trying to look as harmless as possible.

As expected, some monsters lowered their improvised weapons and looked at each other in confusion. Unfortunately they were not all. Garon and his cup friends were not intimidated. They led the pack brandishing pitchforks, hammers and, for some reason unknown to Gaster, a greasy chicken leg.

-Father! - Florima spoke in a squeaky tone, squeezing to get ahead of the group. - You have to get away before he hurts you!

_"No more than your squeaky voice!"_ thought Gaster controlling his urge to make a face.

-Get out, Father! We'll be done with it for you! - Shouted the madjik beside Garon. - Let's be quick and merciful, Father.

Gaster did not hide his contempt this time when facing the young monster. He could clearly feel the hunger for blood coming from him (and many others). As if in response, the being behind him growled, perhaps with the intention of appearing threatening, but to Gaster it sounded more like the sound of someone terrified. Gaster partially turned to face him.

The kid (he really couldn't accurately predict his age, but because of his size, and the folly of having entered the village, he assumed have been young) was huddled by pressing his small body against the stone wall that surrounded the property. He bared his sharp teeth and Gaster noticed that there was one fang missing. From the wound that ran from his mouth to his socket, it looked like this was not his first encounter with an angry mob.

Besides being small, he was undernourished. His bones looked fragile and discolored, as if they could badly support his round skull, much less the curved horns that grew out of him. He looked real hungry enough to do the crazy thing of entering the village.

Although his posture and his gaze were threatening, the older monster could see panic in those red lights and the thin tail between his legs. He was trying brave and threatening, but the truth was, he was terrified.

The villagers retreated with the sound and then pressed forward again. Gaster straightened up and planted himself more firmly on the path.

-Father! It's a demon! You have to let us kill you!

With those words, several cries of agreement followed and the bones behind him rattled probably squeezing even more against the wall.

-I fear not. - Gaster spoke in the same calm tone, but even more firmly.

-But... But Father!! - one of the women behind him stammered as the mob seemed to oscillate between the thirst for dust and disbelief.

-But nothing, my daughter. I will not allow such a thing to happen, much less on my property.

More confused and angry whispers. Garon lowered the pitchfork he was carrying to try to argue.

-You holiness, you cannot want to defend it!

-And why not, Mr. Garon?

-Why? Because it's a demon!

-And where is it written that I, as you say yourself, a man of the church, must allow them to commit murder?

-But it's not murder, Father! It's a demon! - Another shouted.

-Even a demon has life and as you know, or at least I hope so, because otherwise I will be preaching to the walls all this time, The Angel was very clear when he declared "You will not kill".

-Even the Angel will forgive us if it is to eliminate that disgusting creature from the earth!

-Oh true Margelo? - he faced the young madjik. - So now you know more about the will of the Angel than I do, your faithful representative?

This caused a shock to the assembled monsters, many bowed their heads and seemed to fear divine wrath at the boldness of contradicting Gaster's words. Margelo stepped back from the coldness of the priest's words and looked around as if expecting support, but everyone remained silent in doubt.

-We will certainly not dare to know more than your holiness, Father. Even more in the mysteries of the Angel's will. - Began Vrivalo the village blacksmith by squeezing and loosening the hammer in his hand. - But a demon is a demon, and in the scriptures it says that we must get rid of them.

-And how do you know that he is a demon and not just a poor lost nobody?

-Come on, Father! Just look at it! Look at those teeth, those horns, those demonized red eyes!

Gaster almost clapped his hands, impressed that someone as rough as Garon could know what "demonized" was and even more so when he knew how to use it in a coherent sentence, but the absurdity of his statement was so great that he just looked at him with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. The same happened to everyone who followed him leaving an uncomfortable silence in the air. Even the supposed "demon" on his back seemed to exude disbelief.

Garon realized the silence and turned to face his neighbors and friends only to be looked at by some bewildered red eyes and finally realizing what he had said. He turned to the priest who was staring at him with his own pointed teeth tightly closed and the red lights, much like that of the monster he was protecting by looking at him reproachfully. 

Garon opened his mouth to make any pathetic excuse, but the priest beat him.

-Very daring of you to assume that Garon, being the owner of one... as you say yourself? A pair of "fisherman" ladies' horns? - the bull monster cringed with words full of contempt - Or should I consider your words and accuse myself of a demon too? Since I also have red eyes and sharp teeth?

Garon flinched and tried to stammer some even more stupid excuse, but with an angry look from Gaster he fell silent in defeat and someone in the group pulled him back. As he disappeared into the crowd, could hear his sniffles increasing. Gaster hoped that he would let "moo" his grief outside his gates.

Florima boldly took the place of the bull and in her shrieking voice she pointed an accusing finger at the monster behind him.

-It may not be a demon, but it sure is a murderer! See how it's covered in blood! - And the cries returned.

Gaster turned to the cornered monster. He had his face and fangs covered with something red, as well as his hands and the dirty rags he wore. Really, his vision, for anyone who didn't deign to pay attention to details, was scary. But Gaster was not just anyone, much less a fool driven by stupid superstitions.

He turned his back on the people, who shouted warnings, but did not dare to move forward (some perhaps hoping that the demon would jump to the priest and he would learn to stop being stubborn).

Gaster bent down in front of the kid and noticed that he had at least been hit by a stone before he managed to escape there. He stared at the monster that snarled in warning.

He remained calm and open just staring at him as the growls subsided as well as the screams behind him. When everything became more or less calm, the priest slowly raised a hand and brought it to the face of the supposed demon. The boy cringed and Gaster could feel the pressure of the monsters' expectation growing behind him.

His finger connected with the dirty jaw and picked up some of the red liquid that stained them. Without taking his eyes off the demon he raised his finger to his mouth and despite the demon not reacting several snorted behind him.

Gaster smiled at the boy and winked at him before getting up and turning to the crowd.

-Nor a demon, nor a murderer. At most a little cherry thief. - spoke fun and before anyone had any idea, added - And since the only one to be harmed was me and my desire for jelly I think it's up to me to punish him... unless you prefer that I decide to frame all the young who steal from my orchard too.

He looked amused for several scuffed feet and eyes wide with guilt and fear. Gaster grew beautiful cherries, desired by more than one young future mother or brave child. He used to share them, of course, but many did not wait for the distribution and decided to help themselves in the dead of night, or when the priest was busy with something to do.

-Well, since everything is already solved, please withdraw.

The monsters dragged their uncertain feet.

-But what if it attacks you, Father?

-Oh my son, if he is really a demon as you think, who better than me, a monster of faith to deal with him?

With those words, the rest gave up and walked away, minus one. Florima stood where she was and Gaster felt like jumping in his direction and twisting that long heron neck, maybe making a bow with it to match that of his ridiculous hat.

-And what do you intend to do with it, Father?

-What do you think, Florima? - Gaster asked ironically, already fed up with all that ordeal.

-Exorcise it? - She asked excitedly and Gaster winced, looking at the gossipy woman with new eyes.

-Send **him** to the right path Florima, as it is my duty to all monsters. And from what I see I still have a LOT of work in this village. May the Angel have mercy on you!

Florima's eyes widened, and with those relentless lights fixed on her that accusingly, the monster heron left on shaky legs, feeling as if her sins were creeping up her back.

Gaster stood staring at the emptiness, trying to extinguish the disgust and contempt he felt. He just turned when he heard the gate slam in the distance. 

Facing the monster still crouched, looking at him in what was a mixture of fear and confusion. Gaster wondered what step he should take now. He hoped that the kid, if he did not understand his language, would understand that he had saved his life and wished him no harm.

-So little one? Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to everyone read. Comments, criticisms, questions are always welcome!


End file.
